Lesson Best Taught Personally
by SportLuver57
Summary: Over the Limit 2011 did not go how John Cena wanted. He wanted to teach the Miz a lesson, but luckily Randy and Cody are more than willing to help him give Miz what he deserves... maybe a little to willing. Contains rape! SLASH! John Cena/Mike Mizanin/Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes


Lesson Best Taught Personally

Disclaimer: I own none of the people mention in this story. They all belong to the WWE and Vince McMahon.

"I quit. I quit. I quit. I quit," Miz rasped out, the pressure on his throat partially cutting off his oxygen.

Mike listened as the referee signaled for the bell to be rung, the horrendous match finally reaching its finish. The arm under his chin loosened and Mike felt the body on top of him roll off onto his side. He gulped in huge breaths of air, trying to get his breath to even out once again. He could hear Cena off to the side, still on the floor, but that didn't matter. He lost. He said 'I quit'.

Mike rolled onto his side, his breathing still quite labored. He rubbed his neck and looked over at John. He had rolled onto his belly and was beginning to get up into a sitting position. Mike caressed his back, feeling the hotness of the blood rushing into all of his injured areas. Miz was sure there would be a few bruises covering his body tomorrow.

Miz rolls onto his back and watches as the referee raises John Cena's hand in victory. He pushes his hair back in frustration. John walks down the ramp and begins to celebrate his win with all of the WWE Universe. Alex slips by Cena, holding his still stinging back. Alex holds out his hand in a silent offer to help him and Miz grabs it. Alex pulls him to his feet and together they limp backstage, both leaning against the other.

They grab their bags from their locker room and both take quick showers before heading out to the parking lot. Alex holds out his hand in a silent offer to drive. Mike hands over the keys silently and they both get in. The drive back to the hotel is silent except the song on the radio. It was a slow and sad song; the beat matched Miz's mood at the moment.

They pulled into the parking lot and they both got out and headed inside. The ride in the elevator was silent as the two made their way to their hotel room. Alex just dropped his bags in the bedroom, grabbed the room key, and made his way right out the door again. He was probably on his way to the bar to drink until he couldn't even walk straight. That was the last thing Mike wanted to do… Even if it would numb how he is feeling right now.

Weak. Pathetic. Like a failure.

But that doesn't matter.

Mike enters the bathroom and tears off his shirt before looking in the mirror. There are bright red lash marks marring his flesh. Some of them are already beginning to turn to dark purple bruises, but he could care less. Mike twisted his body to get a peek at the full damage the match had done to him. Lashes from Cena's belt crisscrossed across the expanse of his back, matching the visible few on his sides and stomach. He lightly touched his fingers to the reddened skin and hissed in pain.

Mike looked up at the mirror. He saw tan skin, messy hair, and ice blue eyes. But even with the lashes, Mike still looked really hot. Contrary to how he felt at the moment, Mike knew he was very sexy and always would be. And apparently he isn't the only one who thought so. He shared that way of thinking with over half of the roster, both male and female, that ogles him as he dresses for each show. He walks around backstage, flaunting his body out for everyone to see. He didn't care; he was willing to show as long as there were people willing to look, even if all the looks were in lust. But at that particular moment, he didn't feel like the Demon of Desire.

But sadly, the only person he truly wanted in the entire world was pissed at him for all of the sneak attacks, double teams, and the bad mouthing coming from him. The only person Mike ever wanted so badly it hurt, just made him say I quit.

Sighing, Mike exits the bathroom, leaving his shirt behind, and plops down in his bed, just wanting to get to sleep. He slips under the covers and pulls them up to his chin. The coolness of the blankets felt amazing against the heat of the bruises, the feeling refreshing to Mike. Eventually he drifts off to sleep.

~*LBTP*~

Cena walked backstage after the match, his body completely aching, but his muscles screaming in protest to moving wasn't what he was focused on. He was mostly focused on his opponent. The pure torture that John endured was way more than what he inflicted on the Miz. John was sporting cuts, purple bruises, aches, and redness all over his pale skin. He was putting a lot of effort into just walking down the hallway without falling down.

John walked into his locker room and was suprised to see Cody and Randy sitting in there. "What are you guys doing here?" John asked as he walked over to his gym bag and pulled out one of his t-shirts and gingerly pulled it over his body.

"We are here to help you get some retribution," Cody said coolly, a smirk appearing on his face.

John furrowed his eyebrows at his two friends. "I just got that so I think you guys are a little late for that." John turned away from the couple and back to his bag and zipped it up.

Randy got up and walked toward John, "Oh that is where you are wrong John… so, so wrong."

John looked at Randy concerned.

"We saw the match, John," Cody continued for his other half, "And you suffered so much, but that little whore got nothing. Some mere lashes and that's it. The little slut deserves so much more, and lucky for you… we are willing to help you get that."

John looked at both of them. He agreed. Mike barely suffered in their match. He deserved so much more then what he got. "Alright, what do you guys have in mind?" Cody and Randy smirked, and lead the way out of the locker room and John followed, wondering exactly what they were planning on doing. It couldn't possibly be that bad, right?

~*LBTP*~

Mike was suddenly awoken by a loud pounding on the door. He sighed loudly and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Alex must have forgotten the key once again. The pounding continued and Mike threw the blankets to the side, off of his body. He sat up and an intense pain flashed across his middle. He ran his hand lightly over it as he slowly made his way to the door. Without looking to see who it was, he opened the door. And that proved to be a big mistake.

Before Mike could even see who it was, a fist flew at him and hit him right in the face. Mike fell to the floor and covered his face from anymore possible blows that could come his way. He felt two people step over him and make their way into his room and heard the door shut lightly behind him. Three against one are not good odds for him.

Mike rolled onto his stomach and looked up as the light in the room turned on. It blinded him for a moment and dots flashed behind his eyes at the sudden brightness. He slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the light.

He looked up and saw Cody Rhodes standing by the light switch, a look of pure evil on his face. Randy Orton was in his bedroom, looking around before he walked out and stood directly behind the fallen Mike. Mike struggled to get to his feet, the soreness from the match still taking a toll on him. He rises to his knees, but was he was forcefully grabbed by the underarms and yanked onto his feet.

Mike struggles to get out of the hold but it does no good. Randy pulls Mike up against him so they are back to chest. Randy pins Mike's arms to his sides and now Mike is completely venerable to whatever the two have planned.

Cody saunters forward, "So John, are you ready to get what you want?" Mike tries to look over his own shoulder and Randy's but he can't see John.

"Oh look John, the little whore is looking for you," Cody coos, as he ghosts his fingers over Mike's cheek. Mike moves his face away and sends a kick at Cody. "Feisty are we? Not for long. Right, Randy?"

"Fuck yeah," Randy growls, his hot breath on his ear making Mike shiver.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Mike hisses out.

"We simply want to do what John didn't get the chance to do in his match with you… but on a much more personal level." Mike stiffened as what they had in mind popped into his head.

Randy began to drag Mike over to the bed with Mike fighting him the whole way, but it was no use with Randy's size advantage over him. Cody followed right behind him but John followed fairly far away, never going closer than the doorway to the bedroom. Randy tosses Mike onto the bed and Mike immediately tries to crawl over to his phone on the bedside table, desperate to get away. Randy grabs his ankle and pulls Mike back toward them. He flips Mike over and crawls over him, pinning him to the bed underneath him.

Mike's breath is heavy from all of the struggling. Mike is so focused on Randy he is jumps slightly when he feels his sweatpants slipping off his hips and down his legs. Randy smirks down at Mike's dark boxers. "You won't need those anymore."

Cody grabs Mike's hands and pins them above his head as Randy grabs the waistband of the boxers and tugs them down Mike's legs. Mike reddens in embarrassment as he is fully exposed in front of three of his coworkers. Randy is still not done though. He grabs Mike's knees and forces his legs apart wide, exposing his pink pucker. John watches on with wide eyes, not believing that they are actually following through with this.

Mike gasps as Randy settles between his spread thighs. Mike turns his head and looks at John who is frozen in the doorway. Randy smiles devilishly up at him, a dark gleam in his grey eyes. Then Randy thrusts a dry finger in Mike's tight entrance, ripping a yelp from Mike's lips.

"Randy, I don't think this is a good idea anymore," John speaks up for the first time since entering the hotel room.

"Don't worry about it John. The little whore is enjoying it, isn't he?" Randy sneers while thrusting another finger into Mike.

Mike hisses and turns back to Randy, "Get away from me you fucker!" Mike tries to shut his legs to force Randy out but it is to no avail, Randy wrenches them open wider. Mike's hands flex in Cody's grip.

Cody looks up at Randy, "Is he ready yet, baby?"

Randy pulls his fingers out of Mike and smirks up at Cody, "No, but it really doesn't matter. Let him up." Randy climbs out from between Mike's thighs as Cody lets Mike up, still remaining his tight grip on his hands. Randy pulls Mike back to him and out of Cody's grip. "Okay whore, this is how this is going to work. Cody and me, we are going to do whatever we want with you, and Johnny-boy over there will join in whenever he sees fit. What do you think about that, Mikey?" Randy murmurs.

Mike feels his cock twitch slightly which does not go unnoticed by any of the men. Cody climbs down the bed and lies beneath Mike, spreading his legs wide. "Cody here wants you to fuck him while I fuck you, Mike. Hope you're okay with that," Randy chuckles as he forces Mike down onto his hands and knees on top of Cody and lubes Mike's cock, lining him up with Cody's entrance.

Mike gives one last effort to stop what is about to happen, "No get the fuck off me and out of my room!"

Randy laughs sinisterly, "Oh Mike, you still don't get it, do you? You're not the one in charge here. We are." Randy lines himself up with Mike's entrance and thrusts in, forcing Mike to thrust into Cody. Cody moans in ecstasy while Mike screams in pain. Randy is looking down at the pleasure on Cody's face.

Randy looks over at the doorway and sees John looking on with wide eyes. "Want to join, Johnny?" Randy asks. John stays silent and just shakes his head. Mike looks at him out of the corner of his eye. If John would come over everything would be better for Mike, Cena is the only person he wants right now. Randy just shrugs, "Suit yourself. This bitch is actually pretty tight, surprisingly."

Mike's arms are shaking, and he is lucky they haven't given out on him yet. He feels like he is being ripped open from the poor prep and just by the mere size of Randy's manhood. Randy sinks all the way into Mike and moans. Randy is pressed flush against Mike's ass and Mike is the same way with Cody. Cody is staring heatedly past Mike and up at Randy, begging Randy to move with his eyes.

Randy pulls out of Mike, bringing Mike out of Cody at the same time and thrusts back into Mike just as quick. Mike sinks back into Cody and all three let out a unified moan. Mike's eyes drift shut as Randy continues the set pace, the three of them finding sync with each other and letting it take them. It was beginning to feel less and less like that rape that it was. Mike was actually beginning to enjoy the rough grip that Randy had on his already bruised hips and the scratches Cody was adding to his already abused back. Cody begins to move his hips with them, forcing Mike farther into him and somehow making his channel seem tighter.

All three are panting and speeding up when Randy looks back over toward the door. John is standing there, now stark naked, having ridded himself of his clothes while they were busy. He has his hand rubbing his cock; the hard organ's tip leaking precum.

"You know John; I bet right about now Mike's mouth is looking pretty tempting isn't it?" Randy smirks. Randy forced the rhythm of them to slow down, causing protests to come out of both Mike and Cody, but mostly Cody. "Isn't that right Mike, you want John to fuck your mouth, don't you?" Randy teases as he moves Mike's hips back slowly, making him moan.

Mike forces his lust clouded blue eyes to open and focus on John, taking in his large, leaking organ. "Yes," Mike nods, starring at John's cock, nearly salivating at that thought of it in his mouth. Mike begins panting harder as the thoughts of John's cock in his mouth flash through his mind, making his cock harden. Mike licks his lips and watches as John's cock twitches. John slowly walks over to the bed and kneels in front of Mike, his cock level with his pink lips.

Randy nudges Mike's side and whispers, "Open up." Mike happily obliges, just for John, and John slides his dick inside. John moans at the warmth surrounding his swollen organ. Unable to stop himself, John thrusts his cock back and forth between Mike's lips and they all fall in sync. Mike loves the feeling of John's cock in his mouth, pleasuring him, egarly waiting for the salty taste of when the pleasure becomes too much. Randy thrusts particularly hard into Mike, making he and Cody both moan in pleasure.

"Fuck," John curses as Mike moans around his cock, "You're a little cock whore, aren't you? My little cock whore?" John looks down and sees Mike nod his head as much as he can without letting the hard organ out of his mouth. The now light blue eyes of Mike looking up at him through his lashes makes his cock harden even more. "God, Randy. I'm gunna come soon," John moans.

"I know," Randy says, "What about you Codes? You close baby?"

"Fuck yes," Cody pants.

Randy looks down at Mike and growls, "Come on cock whore, you heard us, make us come."

The pace of all four of them increases, Mike not knowing whether to thrust into Cody, back against Randy, or to get more of Cena down his throat. The blood coming from between Mike's legs helping Randy pull Mike back faster and smoother, all of them climbing closer and closer toward their own climaxes. Their unified breathing comes to them faster as they all climb higher and higher toward their peaks. The pain both Mike and John were feeling from their match before completely gone, lost once the sensual act began.

"Fuck, Randy!" Cody cries as his channel squeezes Mike's cock and his cum splashes against his own chest and Mike's also.

The look on Cody's face as he comes makes Randy go over the edge. Randy's hot essence floods Mike's channel, filling him completely full. John watches as both cum and that forces his own orgasm out of his cock. He thrusts deep down Mike's throat, Mike's head up against his pelvis. Mike swallowed down the salty liquid, loving the taste of it.

Randy pulls Mike back and out of Cody, his cock still hard and leaking, and then pulls out of Mike. He throws him down on the bed. Mike was hard, yet completely spent. His entire body was aching with the rough treatment and lack of sleep. His joints and back were all stiff and his knees and jaw were sore.

"I think the little whore wants to cum, Johnny," Randy snickers, "but I don't think I'm done playing with him just yet." Mike's eyes widen at that. How do they expect him to be able to do anything after that?

Randy grips Mike's hips ruthlessly and yanks him up off the bed so that his cum and blood filled entrance is visible to all parties. Randy holds his back so that Mike's chest is forced to stay down on the bed. "Hmmmm… I have been wondering if both you and I could fit in him, Johnny." Mike stiffens at that, as does John.

"I don't know Randy but I think we've done enough," John states, just thinking of the consequences of this.

"John it will be fine, the little slut likes it, right Mikey?" Randy soothes as he runs his fingers down his painfully hard member. Mike bites his lip, forcing a moan to stay in. Randy lightly grips him, pumping him slowly, and "Isn't that right Mike? Won't that be fine?" Mike nods his head, desperate for his release. "See John its fine… Now open wide." Randy begins to pump his dick, bringing it back to full hardness. John does also, although he was more wary than his friend.

Randy spreads Mike's abused hole, blood and cum seeping out and running down his thighs. Randy licks his lips in anticipation and lines his dick up to Mike's entrance. Randy glances over at John and nods his head, lifting Mike's hips higher off the bed.

Mike feels the heads of both men's cock at his entrance. A thousand feelings were running through Mike, but nervousness and excitement were the most evident out of all of them. Mike sucked in a breath, bracing himself for the immeasurable pain to begin. Mike feels hands on his member, and then something cool being placed at the base. "Wouldn't want you to enjoy this whore," Randy growls in Mike's ear. Fuck, it was a cock ring.

Then he feels both heads breaching his entrance, the unbelievable pain spreading through his entire ass. A scream involuntarily escapes his lips and echoes throughout the room. Mike hears light snickers from behind him, his mind so clouded from the pain he wasn't completely sure who they came from. Hands grip his hips and brutally wrench them back until his ass is flush with both of their pelvises. The burning from the huge stretch making Mike shift uneasily underneath of them, attempting to relieve even the slightest of pressure.

John looked down at the smaller man under him and frowned slightly. His tense shoulders and heavy breathing gave away how much pain he was really in. John knew this wasn't a good idea but the deed was already done. The only thing he could do was make this as enjoyable as possible for him.

"Fuck yes," Randy groaned, relishing in the tight fit. "So fucking tight."

"Yeah," John agreed bluntly.

Randy pulls out quickly, drawing John out also and making Mike groan. Randy and John thrust back in, the snug channel squeezing both of their cocks tight against each other, the delicious sensation engulfing both of them. Randy grabbed Mike's hip, forcing him back and forth over his and John's cocks, moans falling out of all three of them.

Mike shuts his eyes, the combined pain and pleasure too much for his already ravaged body to take. He fells the bed dip in front of him but is too lost in his feelings to notice. A particularly hard thrust came, hitting his prostate dead on, causing him to scream in pleasure.

Cody watched, waiting for his opportunity to take advantage. Mike screams and he takes it, shoving his cock in Mike's mouth and down his throat. Cody feels Mike gag around his dick but he soon calms and begins to suck on the semi-limp member. Cody grabbed onto Mike's face and begins to thrust himself in, his pace speeding up until he is almost over the edge, Randy and John not far behind him.

Mike focused on breathing out of his nose, not wanting to risk the chance of being choked by Cody's dick. The hands on his hips were the only thing keeping Mike on his knees, his body sure to fall once they released him. However the grip of the two hands were completely different. The hand on his left hip was rough and sure to leave bruises, but he right one was much more gentle, giving light strokes across his hip and ass ever once in a while, but Mike wrote that off as an accident.

Randy looks up from watching his and John's combined dicks pound into the tramp underneath them to look at Cody, watching as he viciously fucks Mike's mouth, taking his own pleasure from the slut in front of him. God, seeing that made his cock harden even more. Randy pounds faster and faster into Mike, dragging John along with him. Randy feels his stomach muscle tighten, signaling his release and he lets the pace increase even more, the headboard slamming against the wall at a constant rhythm.

"Randy!" Cody wails as his orgasm washes over him, his head falling back and mouth opened wide and panting. It was a truly beautiful sight to Randy and drove him over the edge, his fluids coating Mike's insides. John feels Randy cum and follows right after, pushing his dick deep inside Mike, striking his prostate dead on.

Randy pulls out of Mike and runs straight over to Cody, pulling him against his sweat coated chest and into a breath stealing kiss. John and Mike both look on as the two make out, acting like they are the only ones in the room. The two lovers pull away and Randy traces his fingers over Cody's lips in an affectionate caress.

Randy turn his attention back to Mike, smirking at how Mike is now completely wrecked. Randy laughs, "Oh look Cody. We completely ruined him. Isn't it beautiful? Now that is how you teach whores like him a lesson… Come on Codes, let's get out of here."

Randy, Cody, and John all begin to put their clothes back on, Mike still lying motionless at the end of the bed, his body way to tender to even think of moving. The raw ache between his legs almost unbearable.

Randy and Cody, now completely clothed, look back into the room, sinister smiles crossing their faces at the sight of the once proud and loud mouthed boy completely run down. Randy hugged Cody close to his body as they made their way out of the room.

John followed after his friends, although much slower than them. John felt guilty about treating Mike that way, especially since he had hidden feelings for the younger brunette. John watched as Randy and Cody sauntered down the hallway, never looking back at their friend who was still standing in the doorway of Mike's hotel room. He was silently debating whether to follow them, or to do what he really wanted to do and stay and help Mike.

John made his choice, shutting the door behind him as he slowly made his way back into the bedroom. Mike had yet to move from his slumped position at the edge of the bed. The blood and cum was running down his thighs, staining the once pure green sheets of the bed beneath him. John walked over to the bed slowly, looking over at the marks marring the young man's flesh.

John lightly laid his hand on Mike's back, running his fingers lightly over the lash marks. The heat beneath his hands concerned him. The quick rise and falls of Mike's chest telling him the younger man is still recovering from their actions. John sat next to him, rubbing soothing circles on the lightly tanned skin, careful not to hurt Mike.

Mike couldn't believe John stayed to help him. He would be kissing him like his life depended on it, letting him, and just him, take him once again, throwing himself down and pleasuring John, that was if his body didn't hurt so fucking much.

A few minutes later Mike's breathing slowed and John finally lifted his hand and got up off the bed, venturing into the small kitchen of the hotel room, finally finding a water bottle, damp rag, and aspirin. He returned to the room and saw Mike still had yet to move from his crumpled up position on the bed. John sets the bottle and aspirin on the table and walks to the bed.

John reached the end of the bed and lightly lifted Mike's hips so he was on his knees with his ass in the air. John felt Mike stiffen under his hands. "No, it's alright Mike. I just want to help you," John soothed.

John didn't feel Mike calm, but he didn't feel him pull away more, so he gently began to clean Mike's thighs, wiping the blood and cum clear of the beautiful legs. Mike began to relax as the cleaning went on, he didn't want to have his own blood coating his legs any longer. Mike closed his eyes, imagining that he hadn't just gotten fucked within an inch of his life, and that John was giving him this soft tender treatment out of love for him. It made Mike moan softly, but thankfully John didn't hear him.

Mike pushes himself up and John watches on, ready to catch him if he falls. Mike got to his knees and looked back at Cena, blue eyes glistening. John felt his heart wrench at the look on Mike's face, "I…" John shakes his head, clearing it, "I'm so _sorry_ Mike." Mike doesn't respond.

John looks around and runs into the bathroom, turning on the hot water and flips the plug, making the water pool in the tub. He walks out and sees Mike bent over, picking up his sweatpants off the floor. John watches guiltily as Mike grimaces in pain as he stands back up. "I'm running a bath," John forces out, averting his eyes from Mike, "It'll help with the pain." John grabs the water bottle and aspirin, offering them to Mike, "They'll help with the pain too." Mike nods but still remains mute.

Mike quickly swallows down the aspirin and begins to head toward the bathroom. John follows behind, just needing to be sure he made it there fine.

Mike slowly sets himself in the tub but makes no move to do anything else. John kneels next to the tub and wets a rag in the water. He lightly begins to wash Mike, rubbing all the grime off his body. Mike just remains still. For once Mike doesn't know what to say.

John looks up at Mike and sees the faraway look in his eyes. John's eyes scan over Mike's body, taking in every blemish. His eyes travel and finally lock onto his still hard cock, confined in the cock ring, still hard and pulsing. John runs his hands down Mike's body, still washing, but now having a different target in mind.

John lightly grabs onto the swollen member and strokes lightly. Mike's head falls against the back of the tub and a loud moan leaves his slightly inflamed lips. John drops the rag and takes off the cock ring, releasing the pressure on Mike's tortured member. John grabs Mike's face and yanks it toward him and captures his lips in a harsh kiss, his tongue immediately slipping into Mike's wet cavern, exploring every inch. Mike begins to lightly thrust into John's moving fist, making John pump him faster. Their tongues battle for dominance as Mike feels heat pooling in his stomach, his orgasm swiftly approaching.

Mike was in heaven at that moment. This was his first kiss with John. This was their first private touches. This was the first private moment together. This was amazing.

John breaks their kiss and moves so he and Mike are forehead to forehead, watching as Mike's icy blue eyes flutter open and closed from pleasure. John grips Mike's cock firmer, lightly tweaking the head on the up strokes. Moans fell from Mike like a mantra. "Come on Mike. I want to watch you cum. Will you cum for me baby?" John whispers lightly. Mike's eyes shut tight as he cums, thick streams flowing out of him and onto John's hand and splashing into the water.

John pulls his hand back and licks Mike's essence off his hand. Mike tastes even sweeter than he thought. John pulls Mike in for another kiss, both of them sharing the taste of Mike on John's tongue. They pull away, both slightly panting. John looks into Mike's eyes and sees pain and want in the icy blue orbs.

"I'm so sorry, Mike," John says softly. John offers his hand out to Mike and Mike takes it. John helps him out of the tub and into his underwear and sweatpants, cringing as Mike bends to let go of the slightly red and white water. Mike limps to the bed and plops down onto it, staring up at the ceiling. John heads toward the door, ready to give Mike the space he will need after what happened.

"Where are you going?"

John turns and sees Mike sitting up in bed, glazing at him with those beautiful blue eyes. "I'm leaving."

"Why?" Mike questions, cocking his head slightly to the side, blue eyes still bearing into John.

"Because… I just need to," John explains, looking toward the door. He could just run out. There was no way Mike could catch him in the state that he is currently in.

"But I don't want you to," Mike states, "Please don't go." Mike just wants someone to stay with him, to hold him. He wants _John_ to stay.

"But I just took part in... _raping_ you," John cringed.

Mike, however, didn't think of it that way. He thought of it as a way to finally get to spend some time with John. To finally get close to him. To finally get John in the ways he dreamt about. So what if it was really rough the first time, had to get his foot in the door somehow.

John stepped towards the door again. Mike got up off the bed, face turning into a grimace from the pain but choosing to ignore it. He sees John with his hand on the knob. "Wait," Mike begs.

John turns, shocked to see Mike up out of the bed. "Mike you should be in bed, you'll hurt yourself," John chided softly.

"I don't care. I want you to stay. Please," Mike pleads, his eyes shining. John looks toward the door, debating once again whether to make a run for it. "Please, we'll talk about this tomorrow. I just want you to stay here and hold me… please."

John relents, nodding his head and stepping toward Mike and following him to the bed. Mike climbed inside, John slipping in behind the younger man and wrapping his arms around Mike. John couldn't stop himself; he leaned forward and sniffed lightly, savoring in the exquisite smell that was Mike. Mike smiles to himself and moves back so he is pressed against John's strong chest. Mike smiles in content and plays lightly with the blankets, "You know John, I thought of tonight as more of a… creative end to a group date so to speak, than what you do."

John furrows his brows in confusion, "How? We raped you. Isn't that clear to you? We forced sex on you!"

"Yes and no," Mike smiles in content and continues, "But I choose to think of it more as finally getting something I have wanted ever since I came to Raw."

"Randy, Cody, and I to fuck you?"

"No, just you. I really like you John," Mike reveals.

"Really?" John questions, not quite believing him.

"Yes, I have ever since I first saw you," Mike confirms.

John looks down at Mike and smiles, dimples popping. "Good, because I'm the same way, except with Mike, not the Miz."

Mike smiles lightly, "I kind of figured that." Mike lets out a small yawn, "Well goodnight John."

"Goodnight, Mike."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Mike snuggles back against John and they both fall into a content sleep

~*LBTP*~

Randy and Cody had just dressed and left Mike's room. Randy was holding Cody close, both of them extremely satisfied. A few paces later both of them stop and look back, looking to see if John was coming. Randy smirked when John was nowhere in sight. "I told you he would stay there Cody."

Cody pouts, "I hate how you're always right."

"I just know John that well. At least the kid got taught a lesson and a new boyfriend. Come on Cody, I need to teach you a lesson too." Randy smirks as Cody brightens up and all but drags him down the hall, eager to get to their room.

A/N: Well here is my first try at a sex scene. I don't really know what to think of how this turned out so I hope it was decent and if it was maybe I will try writing some more of it… I think I write romantic endings better anyway. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
